Good things come to those who wait
by WAG2002
Summary: Why was it so hard to loose something you never had in the first place? Spoilers for Per Manum
**AN: Despite being an X-Files fan since it first came out this is my first X-files fanfic. I hope you like this short little drabble. Based on scenes from Per Manum
**

* * *

" _never give up on a miracle" I whispered to her.  
_ _I never realized how much I wanted this until it was gone. I'd never thought of myself as a father before. But when Scully asked me to help her have a child I knew straight away what my answer was. Even if Scully insisted I take my time and think about it, my answer would always be the same. I needed to be there for her, I needed to be the one, Her one, the thought of her carrying a strangers child was not one that sat well with me._

* * *

 **I held onto him like my life depended on it. I heard his words but they didn't mean anything. This has been my last chance and it was gone. I would never be sorry I asked him. The day he came to tell me would do it I knew he wanted it too. I felt Mulder rub my back, like he'd done before, something so simple yet so comforting and familiar. I lifted my head to look at his kind face. "Never give up" I said back to him. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, letting him know just how grateful I was that he was here with me.**

* * *

"Scully" he whispered her name "Dana" he said loosing himself in her eyes and in her embrace.  
"Just hold me" she said.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither on wanting to let go. Then Scully inhaled deeply and stepped back, but not wanting to loose contact she took his hand in hers and started to walk toward her bedroom.

"I'm so tired" she said "will you stay, please?"  
"Anytime" came his response. No hesitation, no thinking, just yes.

This had not been the first time they had shared a bed. They had comforted each other in this way before. Mulder stripped down to his boxers and T-Shirt and climbed into bed while Scully went to the bedroom to put on her peach silk pyjamas.

Scully climbed into her bed and was instantly embraced by her partner and her friend.

"I'm glad I asked you" He whispered into her hair.  
"I'm glad you agreed"

* * *

 _We've done this before, I tell myself. It's not like this is new. So why does it feel so different? I take this opportunity to try. I gently rub her back like I have done so many times before and hope she can feel the meaning behind it._

 **We have done this before; we have held and comforted each other before. So why does this feel different? Could it be the fact that we lost a child we never had? I should have known no matter what the outcome things between us would change how could they not? I inhale his scent as I feel him start to rub my back again.**

* * *

With his right hand Mulder gently lift Scullys face from his chest. "I'm here for you, always" he says, his face full of honesty and love.

"Good" she replies rewarding him with a brilliant smile.

Mulder dipped his head and returned the kiss Scully had given him earlier. The kiss lasted longer than the previous kiss, longer than either had expected.

"Scully" he said looking into her eyes.

It's not like Mulder hadn't thought about taking his partner in his arms and kissing her, but not like this, not after the day they had had.

"Mulder?" she asked "Fox" she whispered "I need…."  
"What do you need Dana?" But he was just a man with a beautiful woman in his arms.  
"I…." she searched his eyes for a sign "you. I need you"  
He smiled "you have me"

She closed the short distance and kissed him again, deeply and passionately.

"Dana" he breathed "that was…"  
"wow"  
"Yeah" Mulder couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. "But…"  
Scullys face dropped.  
"No, don't look like that, I have thought about kissing you like for quite a while"  
"Really?" she said smirking.  
"But, not like this" Mulder said "I want to kiss you and make love to you because you want it too, not because you're in pain"  
"You've thought about us?" Scully was curious now, why hadn't he said anything before  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
Scully smiled "Yes."  
Scully took a moment to look at her partner, her friend. "Okay" she finally said "One day when the time is right, we will continue this"  
"Oh yes, you can guarantee that"

Mulder held her closer and together they fell asleep, knowing that one day they would be together.


End file.
